deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi
For a complete biography of Kairi's debut appearance, please see: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Wikia) Kairi is the female protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. Her debut in the second episode of Dead Fantasy was a suprise to fans, as it was believed that the series would only include characters from Dead or Alive and Final Fantasy. __TOC__ Background Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl born in Radiant Garden, where she lived her early childhood with her grandmother. where she met Aqua and touches Aqua's Keyblade, unintentionally performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, the reason why she became a wielder of the keyblade. Now currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora, her childhood friend, and select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Kairi is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak out her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. After Sora's departure she becomes slightly more withdrawn and has obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still sociable and makes friends easily. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat and seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II As Rinoa faces the DOA girls, a comet flies over her head, and shortly after Kairi lands beside her. Kairi smiles at the DOA team and the FF girls begin their assault. Rinoa flies overhead, while Kairi phases into the Valor Form, dual-wielding two keyblades. She crashes into where the DOA girls are standing, and begins to duel Kasumi. As Rachel is almost about to hit Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi move on the double-team Ayane, leaving her collapsed on the ground. Rachel then steps up and hooks her warhammer around Rikku, sending her flying into Kairi. Just as she's about to follow up with a magical attack, Rinoa flies in, wrapping her wings around the two and negating Rachel's spell. When the DOA girls try to escape the pull of Rinoa's tornado, Kairi throws down a dark barrier, preventing their passage. After the Lunar Portals are summoned Kairi tries to tackle Rachel into one, but fails. Rachel makes her way to Rinoa instead, sending Kairi off alone. Dead Fantasy IV In DFIV, she was revealed to have landed on a beach, which could possibly be Destiny Islands, her home town. As she stares into the water, the Final Fantasy VIII opening plays. It is unknown what role she will play in upcoming installments. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Kairi appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her school uniform from Kingdom Hearts 2. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, and Cissnei. Fighting Capacity In the Kingdom Hearts series, Kairi has seen little combat, and she is neither strong nor skilled with her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. However in Dead Fantasy, Kairi is shown to be a very agile fighter, seen performing flips, high jumps and bearing a quick recovery time. She can also activate Drive Forms; in Dead Fantasy II, Kairi transforms into Valor Form, which turns her outfit color red and gives her the ability to use two Keyblades: Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Her other Drive Forms have yet to be seen. All-in-all, in Dead Fantasy, Kairi’s fighting style is, in a way, similar to Sora’s, the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Relationships Rikku Though Kairi has no previous attachment to the currently shown Final Fantasy characters, she and Rikku immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Gallery Dead Fantasy Screenshots Kairi Arives.jpg DF Kairi Running.jpg Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg File:DF IV Kairi.png DF Promotional Art File:DF_Kairi.jpg File:Valor_Kairi.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png Trivia *The voice of Len from the Melty Blood series was used for Kairi in Dead Fantasy II. *Monty has stated that an Anti Form for Kairi is "technically not possible", probably because her heart is pure light(no darkness at all). Her Valor Form was a simple texture wrap, but Monty said he "would like to make more interesting ones for the remaining Drive Forms." *Strangely, in one of the DF Promotional Art pictures above, you see a dark silhouette behind Kairi that looks like it could be an Anti-Kairi(what with the dark scarf and dark energy at its palm). It is unknown whether or not there's any significance to this, story wise. *It is rumored that Kairi and Naminé will fight Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji in Dead Fantasy VIII.